The Tournament
by Mad Dog Matteson
Summary: Looking for a Super Smash Brothers story that isn't ridiculous? Here it is! Action and blood! Reviews not only welcome, but highly encouraged.
1. Introduction and disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any material in this story that you recognize. Unless, of course, you know me and have read my works, then you'd recognize my stuff.

The following is my rendition of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Some fighters from the original game have been taken out and some others put in.

Mario

The Brooklyn Plumber who on numerous occasions has savedtheMushroomKingdom from Bowser, the King of the  
Koopas.

Super Mario Brothers  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Link

Also known as the Hero of Time, he is the wielder of the legendary weaponknown as the Master Sword.

Legend of Zelda  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Samus Aran

The intergalactic bounty hunter constantly in battle with the Space Pirates andthe Metroids. She wears a bionic power suit  
that allows her to execute amazingaerobatic stunts.

Metroid  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Fox McCloud

Fox took over the band of mercenaries known as Star Fox when his father died in battle.

Star Fox  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Hapkido Master

Me! Sort of. Wielder of the legendary weapon known as the Spirit Staff. He is very competent with most every weapon,  
hand or projectile.

Journeys of the Hapkido Master  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Euclid Niello

Twin brother to the mortal Elf who gained the Divine powers of Orion. He is known all through Amalthea as one of the  
finest alchemists the world has ever known.

The Star of Orion  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Tanten Sombar

The Master Warrior of Paranor, the home of the Druids. He is of mixed parentage, an Elven mother and Dwarven father,  
and has the best attributes of both worlds.

The Druid's Keep (a Shannara fan RPG)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Flame Swordsman

A seasoned fighter who has the ability to call the power of fire to his blade.

Duel Monsters  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Firedrake of the Dragonfear

The Centurion of a band of fighters known as the Warrior's Guild. He is named after a dragon and has the  
ability to call upon the power of Dragonfear. His magical abilities resemble those of the Flame Swordsman.

The Warrior's Guild  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Ash Ketchum

A highly skilled Pokémon trainer. He himself possesses no fighting ability, but instead relies on the abilities of the monsters  
he controls.

Pokemon

WARNING!!!

Read at your own risk. Do not read if you are pregnant or plan to become pregnant. Not to be taken internally. Do not induce vomiting, unless watching Teletubbies, because then you just can't keep from vomiting.


	2. The Invitations

In a dark, secluded area, two figures meet.

"Have you sent the invitations?" Asked one who was bent slightly and heavily robed."Yes, Master. The fighters should be here within the week." Said the other. He was covered in dark clothing from head to foot.

"Excellent. It won't be long until we have every key to the Supreme Empowerment."

"Sire! Sire! A message has arrived!" Yelled a Hylean Guard as he burst into the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle. The King sat in his throne with his daughter Zelda on his right and the Hero of Time on his left.

"Well, what is it?" Asked the King of Hyrule.

"Here, Sire." The Guard handed the King a scroll as he tried to catch his breath. "Hyrule has been invited to enter a Tournament of combat skill!"

"Hmm... We are to send one fighter to represent Hyrule." The King read the scroll as he stroked his beard. "The stakes must be high, there aren't many other lands invited." He then turned to his left, "Link, how would you like to fight for Hyrule in the Tournament?"

"My King, I would be honored." Replied Link. "How soon do I leave?"

"Immediately."

"Master Leo!" A Druid Guard asked admittance into the office of the Ard Rhys of Paranor.

"Enter!" the Ard Rhys bellowed from his desk.

"Master Leo, Paranor has been asked to send someone to fight for us in a Tournament! Who shall we send to represent the Four Lands!?" Asked the Guard excitedly.

"Hold on, now, let me see. Hmm... Hyrule, Earth, the Four Lands, Invalesco, not too many other participants. Go and bring here Masters Tanten and Drangsorian."

"Yes, sir!" The Guard ran off and in only moments returned with the two Druids. They stood side by side facing the Ard Rhys.

"Gentlemen, we have been invited to fight in a Tournament, and Paranor has been asked to select one fighter to represent us. That fighter may also take one person to act as a squire for them. Tanten, I'm choosing you as our representative. Drangsorian, you are to be his squire. Take the Blue Elfstones with you, and protect him and yourself well." Leo said without blinking.

"Yes, Master Leo." Both Druids said as they bowed and left to prepare.

"Kalyo! Stop sparring for a moment!" Mr. Whittaker said to his class as he entered the dojang in Warrenton Missouri with a scroll. His students halted and bowed to each other.

"What is it, sir?" Asked Matthew Matteson, a top student in Mr. Whittaker's Jin Jung Kwan Hapkido class.

"We have been invited to a Tournament. Usually I don't like these, but we have been picked out send one fighter. It says there are no rules in the combat whatsoever. Who wants to participate?" After saying this, many students raised their hands.

"No rules, sir?" Asked Matthew. "What about weapon combat?"

"This scroll says that weapons are not only allowed, but also highly encouraged."

Now, many hands dropped until only two stayed up. Matthew and his sparring partner, Ted Porter.

Two Warriors held their respective weapons to each other in a forest clearing. One was dressed in mostly red and held a large Bastard Sword. He had a large build and rippling muscles. The other had gray skin and dark clothing; his weapons were dual Wakisashis.

The dark one grinned and a cloud of darkness began to envelop the room. He came in swiftly to strike, but the one in red had enough light to parry.

The one in red uttered a word of magic and his sword became engulfed in flames. The two magic's worked against each other as the combatants raged, iron clashing and sparks flying, until the flames went out. Seconds later, the darkness left and the light revealed the end of the fight.

The dark fighter was on the ground with the red Warrior's sword tip pressing against his throat. The large man took his sword away and helped the other to his feet.

"Very good, Auron, you're getting better. But do not rely totally on the darkness for stealth. As soon as put my flame out you got cocky because I could not see you, but an experienced fighter can attack based on sound alone." The red fighter said.

"Yes, Firedrake. Care for another go?" Asked the one called Auron.

"No, we have to return to the house. And your wounds need binding." Firedrake laughed and pointed to a dark spot soaking through Auron's clothing. The other looked down, surprised.

At that moment, another Warrior, Dimitri, entered their arena.

"Firedrake! A message has just arrived for you!" Dimitri walked over to Firedrake and handed him a scroll. "The messenger was very secretive and trained in stealth. Even Rueh could not track him."

When they heard this, both Firedrake and Auron were startled. "Our finest hunter could not track a messenger? I'll have to remember to train her some more. Now let's see this scroll says."


	3. A Hectic Arrival on Smasher Isle

"Are you sure this is place, Matt?" Asked Sara as Matthew parked his car near an abandonned dock on the Mississippi River.

"I'm sure, at least by what the scroll says. Now to get my weapons and wait." He opened his door and stepped out into the moonlight. He walked back to the trunk and opened. Out were pulled three bags, one Matthew's, one Sara's and one for Matthew's weapons.

"Well, I hope we don't have to sit here long, this place is giving me the creeps." Sara said with a shudder.

"Don't worry, nothing can hurt you when I have this..." Matthew then pulled a Bo Staff out of his trunk. But it wasn't just any staff. It was the Spirit Staff, a weapon that had been passed down through his family over the centuries. It gave off a red glow as he touched it. "Now come here. You don't have to worry." He held her close, and sa he did, a thick fog encircled them. "Sara! Where are you! I can't see a..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the fog dissapated. "...Thing?" Both looked around, and they were now standing on a beach, the docks gone. The only thing they had brought with them were the bags, and the Spirit Staff.

"Something's not right here. I'm gonna see if there's anything around here." Matthew placed his left hand on his belt buckle, and his right hand vertically in front of his stomach. It was a simple technique using Ki energy. It was used to see if there were any beings nearby.

After just a second, he opened his eyes with a worried look. "Sara! Get back!" Just as he yelled to her, fighters who seemed to be made of wires leaped out of the bushes at the edge of the nearby forest. Matthew hesitated for a moment, analyzing the situation. _'Sand, so I won't be using any spin kicks, too easy to lose control. They also don't look too strong, a good strike could snap them in two.'_ He thought.

Suddenly, one of the fighters rushed forward. Matthew cracked the wire fighter in the shin with the Staff and then in the face, knocking bits of wire everywhere. Another fighter came for him, but Matthew slammed his fist into its face, and kicked it in the chest as it fell to it's knees.

He began figure-eights with the staff and spun it around, bringing it to a halt withint the rib cage of another fighter. On came up from behind him and pinned his arms and the Staff behind his back, as another walked towards Sara.

"Get... away... FROM HER!!!" Matthew yelled. With a wild yell, he pulled his arms forward and slammed his elbow into the fighter behind him. He charged the last remaining fighter and leaped into the air. Using the staff as a balance, he spun around and kicked the wire fighter's head with his heel, shatering it.

The bushes rustled again, and Matthew stepped in front of Sara, the light from the Spirit Staff now glowing brightly.

Out from the forest strode a robed firgure. His cowl concealed his face. Matthew's grip on the Spirit Staff tightened.

"Very well done, Hapkido Master." The bent figure said, not lifting his cowl.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Matthew asked.

"My name is Reaper, and I know much about you. How you traveled to a distant land to save the girl next to you and acquired that Staff, how you fought in the name of Heaven to fight demons from Hell, and how you have never been defeated. That is why you have been invited to this competition. Come, the others are waiting. You are the last to arrive."


	4. The Banquet and Description of the Tourn...

"This food is incredible!" Matthew exclaimed as he wolfed down the streak that lay on a plate in front of him. All of the fighters in the Tournament had been called to the dining hall for a meal and an introduction to both each other and the Tournament.

"In Invalesco, we hunt down what we can, but with the presence of dragons, food has been getting scarce." Said Firedrake as he looked down at the soup he had been eating.

"At our home, there is scarce food in some places, but an abundant supply in others." Replied Matthew.

"Well that sounds odd, why don't you send off food to equalize rations?" Scoffed Link when he heard this.

"Well, the people who care try to help, but the help is too little and too slow." Said Sara, also eating a steak.

"I would help," added Tanten, "but the Druids are sworn to protect the balance within the Four Lands, and I don't think it would go to well trying to reason that with my superior."

At that moment, giant doors were noisily flung open and two heavily armored knights walked through. Between the two knights came the Reaper, who stood at a podium overlooking the dining hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Bellowed the Reaper in a voice that defied his age and size. "Welcome to Smasher Isle, you are here to take part in a competition that will test your combat skills. We have with us some of the most outstanding fighters in the known universe. It will be quite a spectacle indeed. But without further delay, I give you the one responsible for bringing you all here, the Master Hand!"

The Reaper turned and took his place at the side of one of the knights as a man strolled forth. On his right hand, he wore a plain, white glove. A few of the fighters shifted in their seats from the aura given off by the man. The man looked over the crowd, his glance falling on Matthew and Sara momentarily.

"I am the Master Hand, and as you have been told, you are here to compete in a test of combat skill. I will explain a few of the details of the Tournament. Each round will force you to push yourselves to your physical limit. For each round, you gain points based on your performance. And at the end of the Tournament, the one with the most points has the honor of facing me in the final battle.

"The first round is comprised of one-on-one fights. The arena will be based on who is fighting. We have on this island a virtual reality simulator that will scan your bodies and place them in a virtual world that resembles an area from one fighter's memory for the two combatants to fight.

"The second round will be team battles. You have a choice of fighting alongside your squire or another combatant. If another combatant is on your team when you win the fight, the points won are split for each player. However, if your squire fights alongside you, then the one competing in the entire tournament will gain full points.

"The third battle will test your skills in a melee battle. Three fighters at a time will be placed in an arena while my Wireframe fighters attack them by the hundreds. The last one standing wins the round. You may decide to help your fellow combatants and help them fight, or knock the Wireframes closer to them.

"The fourth round is a race through a death-trap obstacle course. The first fighter to the end of the course wins. Once again, playing dirty is allowed while running the gauntlet.

"The fifth round will pit the fighters one at a time against monsters of unimaginable terror." At this, both Link's and Firedrake's faces lit up. This sort of challenge was a part of their everyday lives. "You will have one day to study the weaknesses and strengths of the beast you are to fight, and each fighter will tackle a different monstrosity.

"And the sixth round will be a standard fight between the two highest-ranked fighters. The winner of that round will proceed to fight myself in the final battle and for the title of the greatest fighter in the known universe. And now, I leave you to your dinners and each other's company. After you finish, you may head to your rooms, or to our various training facilities."

And with that, the man known as the Master Hand left, followed by the Reaper and the two knights.


End file.
